


Кризис двадцати одного года

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team_SW_2017
Summary: Кагеяма никогда не играл в волейбол.





	

Если не считать полное безразличие ко всему талантом, поддержание существования — целью, а дегустацию различных околомолочных напитков — интересом, то никаких талантов, целей и интересов у Кагеямы не было. 

До двадцать первой своей весны о волейболе Кагеяма не знал ничего: в младшей школе его определили в клуб легкой атлетики, и до самого третьего класса старшей он бегал короткие дистанции, периодически попадая в запасные, но никогда не входя в основной состав. Потом, еще где-то с полгода после выпуска, тело, привыкшее к физическим нагрузкам, невыносимо ныло от нахождения в постоянном покое, и Кагеяма бегал по утрам, но постепенно максимумом физической нагрузки для него стали пешие прогулки до места работы.

Жизнь, заключающаяся в ночных сменах в дядином магазинчике и длинных-длинных днях, наполненных ничегонеделанием, была не то чтобы замечательной, но долгое время полностью его устраивала. 

А потом с Кагеямой случился Хината.

Приходил он устраиваться на работу, но, видимо, одного взгляда на Кагеяму для него оказалось достаточно, чтобы об этом забыть.

— Ты высоченный! — сказал Хината тогда вместо приветствия. — Каким занимаешься спортом? Я вот играю в волейбол.

Честно, нанимай тогда работников Кагеяма, а не его дядя, у Хинаты не было бы ни единого шанса. Мало того, что парень прервал обучение в университете ради возможности подзаработать на оставшийся год — а значит уже в марте им придется искать нового сотрудника, — так еще и сам по себе был каким-то странным.

В итоге, то, что Хинату все-таки наняли, да еще и поставили с ним в одну смену, стало одновременно лучшим и худшим событием в жизни Кагеямы. Потому что Хината обожал волейбол и надо было быть абсолютно глухим, чтобы умудриться этого не понять.

Кагеяма глухим не был и поэтому уже ко второму дню совместной работы знал, что Хината начал играть в волейбол в средней школе, но клуба там считай не было. В старшую он поступил хорошую, но когда ушли семпаи, ему пришлось переквалифицироваться сначала в связующего — это игрок, который… наверное, связывает прием и атаку, ладно, Кагеяма уяснил, — а затем в либеро. Этот не имеет права атаковать и должен сосредоточиться на приеме? Кажется, все так. 

Сначала Кагеяма честно огрызался и требовал от Хинаты работать, а не болтать — хотя тот и работать, и болтать успевал прекрасно, — затем ему стало как-то безразлично, а через несколько недель он уже обнаружил себя вбивающим слово «волейбол» в поисковике на телефоне. Это была тактическая ошибка: происходи все не при Хинате, и тот никогда не позвал бы Кагеяму вместе смотреть отборочные на Межшкольные. «Финал как раз в эту субботу. Волейбол — это то, что надо один раз увидеть, Кагеяма!»

И жизнь его все так же устраивала бы.

***

— Вон там, — Хината указал на группу девушек в тёмно-зеленом. — Моя сестра, она невероятная.

Послушать Хинату, так все в мире было невероятным, но действительно потрясающей была его способность заставить даже Кагеяму поверить в то, что явление, достойное его похвалы, и правда исключительное.

— Но ее команда не играет сегодня, они просто поддерживают ребят из школы.

Финал начался с трех эйсов подряд, а Кагеяме пришлось встать с сидения, чтобы лучше разглядеть, что происходит на площадке, — перед ними с Хинатой была группа поддержки одной из школ, и все они стояли и ужасно громко кричали, но было… здорово, что ли? Да, было здорово.

Закончился матч пятым сетом и дрожью у Кагеямы в пальцах и коленях, а еще — застывшим в голове ритмом кричалки и совершенно невероятным, спасибо Хинате за слово, чувством радости и, одновременно, полного опустошения. 

Ребятам, которые сегодня выходили на площадку, было, самое большое, лет семнадцать. Кагеяме был двадцать один год. И что-то в этом факте, он не понимал что конкретно, тревожило и злило. 

По пути к остановке он завалил Хинату вопросами: в основном, какие и когда в Мияги вообще проходят матчи. Тот широко улыбался, в каждый ответ вставляя “яжетебеговорил”, но был, видимо, счастлив, что нашел себе, наконец, кого-то, теперь-то точно так же помешанного на волейболе. К тому же, не учащегося, как большинство его друзей, в далеком-предалеком университете.

Придя домой, Кагеяма заметил, что совершенно сумасшедше улыбается. Улыбка эта сама по себе с его лица сходить не желала, так что пришлось прижать двумя руками щеки и глубоко, как учили еще в клубе, дышать, чтобы успокоиться. Помогло это ему ненадолго, потому что пару минут спустя он все-таки забил «волейбол Мияги матчи» в поисковик. Не совсем волейбол даже, волейбольные эйсы, и включил самое популярное видео. Называлось оно «Ойкава Тоору: лучшие подачи» и было, по сути, нарезкой из матчей игрока по фамилии Ойкава за среднюю и старшую школы, за Чуо, за, как Кагеяма потом узнал, Модену, за национальную. Заканчивалось видео двумя прошлогодними эйсами, принесшими Японии матч-поинт и победу в четвертьфинале Олимпийских игр в Токио. Невероятно красивыми. 

Четвертьфинал этот Кагеяма и отправился смотреть спустя полтора часа, то есть как только смог убрать с повтора видео, посвященное одному Ойкаве.

***

На утро Кагеяма знал о школьном волейболе в Мияги все. Он не спал ночь напролет, но сна у него не было ни в одном глазу, и, если верить зеркалу, выглядел он намного бодрее обычного. Мама, собиравшаяся на работу, долго смотрела на него, а затем взъерошила волосы и поцеловала в щеку. Кагеяма не очень понял, почему, — в их семье никто не был особенным поклонником физического контакта.

— Ты как-то изменился, — весело сказала она. — Я удивилась, когда ты собрался куда-то с другом, но, очевидно, это хорошо на тебя повлияло.

Кагеяма не нашелся, что ответить, зато у него было что спросить:

— Мам, ты не помнишь, в моей младшей школе был волейбольный клуб?

Чтобы вспомнить, ей хватило секунды.

— Был. Мы с твоим отцом несколько лет пытались уговорить тебя сходить хотя бы на одну тренировку, считали, что командная игра пойдет тебе на пользу. Но ты же такой упрямый.

Что-то такое Кагеяма припоминал. Презентацию клубов он проболел и просто остался в том, куда его записали. Родители потом просили посмотреть что-то еще, но он был твердо уверен, что там всё равно нет ничего интересного. 

— Вам надо было на меня надавить, — твердо сказал Кагеяма. — Жаль, что вы этого не сделали.

— На тебя надавишь.

Рассмеялась она совершенно беззлобно, но от смеха этого Кагеяме все равно стало еще больше не по себе.

***

Как правило, по воскресеньям Хината играл в волейбол с такими же, как и он, любителями. Все его знакомые занимались волейболом в школе, а кто-то продолжил в университете, но превратить любимый спорт в карьеру не удалось никому. Хината говорил, что мог бы взять с собой на игры Кагеяму, и, честно признаться, сам Кагеяма очень этого хотел. Но на дворе стоял июль, и на целое лето зал, который они всегда арендовали, сдавался каким-то баскетболистам с вечным июльским ремонтом в их школьном спортивном комплексе.

— Их контракт заканчивается двадцать седьмого августа, — объяснял Хината. — Хотя, вот увидишь, в школу они вернутся гораздо раньше, и зал будет просто пустовать.

Последний факт Хинату очевидно бесил. Бесил он и Кагеяму, который вместо ничегонеделания в нерабочее время теперь смотрел волейбольные матчи и видеоуроки по волейболу.

У Ойкавы Тоору уроков была целая серия. Снимал он их еще в Чуо, для студентов, выбравших волейбольный клуб случайно и желающих играть на хорошем любительском уровне. Заслуженно популярный плейлист смотрели, судя по комментариям, как фанаты волейбола, так и люди, совершенно от него далекие. И первых и последних Кагеяма отлично понимал. В одном из уроков, например, были двадцать идеальных подач в прыжке, а еще в большинстве роликов Ойкава был в форме команды Чуо. Нет, алые цвета национальной Ойкаве тоже шли — один официальный плакат с ним в этой форме уже лежал, аккуратно свернутый, в тубусе на верхней полке шкафа Кагеямы и еще два должны были доставить с другим волейбольным мерчем со дня на день. Но форма Чуо. Темно-синяя, близкая к черному форма, которую Ойкава больше никогда не наденет, смотрелась на нем так, что Кагеяма впервые осознал: он считает какого-то человека красивым. Не какую-то отдельно взятую часть — такое уже было, да в той же национальной ему нравились, как минимум, руки Ушиджимы Вакатоши, совершенно не спортивная осанка Тендо Сатори и рост Хайбы Льва. Но Ойкава Тоору нравился Кагеяме целиком и полностью.

В какой-то момент он стал смотреть игры национальной сборной, как иные люди смотрят порно. Кагеяма хотел Ойкаву. И хотел играть с ним в волейбол. Да, Кагеяма очень хотел играть с ним в волейбол.

Летние дни тянулись медленно; каким-то образом их однообразие, бывшее до этого привычным, теперь стало невыносимым. Хуже было только осознание: однообразие никогда не закончится.

Иногда Кагеяма представлял, что он все-таки пришел в волейбольный клуб в младшей школе. Почему-то он был уверен, что в этом случае обязательно добился бы успеха. Поступил бы в Китагаву Дайичи. В Сейджо. В Чуо. Его бы пригласили в национальную команду. Из него, наверное, вышел бы неплохой доигровщик или даже связующий. Хотя последнее помешало бы ему быть на одной стороне площадки с Ойкавой, если только Кагеяма не выходил бы на нее в качестве пинч-сервера.

Второго сентября Хината взял его на игру. Играл Кагеяма предсказуемо плохо, но ему было хорошо. И, хотя команды перетасовывались, ни одна с ним не набрала и шестнадцати очков.

У раздевалки его поймал один из друзей школьного тренера Хинаты. 

— Ни за что бы не подумал, что это твоя первая игра, парень. Да у тебя настоящий талант. Жаль, что ты не начал лет на пять раньше.

Глаза у Кагеямы защипало, но он крепко зажмурился. 

Решил, что точно, несмотря ни на что, продолжит играть в волейбол.

Разумеется, он больше никогда не играл.


End file.
